Forever and a day came too soon
by follia
Summary: Axel came home to a surprise. To something he never thought he'd see. I love you, forever and a day, even when our forever came too soon. AkuRoku!


Author's note: Man, I dunno, I'm pretty good with angst ya know? It comes pretty naturally. But Hey, Warnings: You'll see. I do not in any way, unfortunately own Kingdom Hearts.

A man, with a broken heart and a tear stained face sat at a dimly lit desk with sleek, rectangular glasses perched on his nose. His fiery red mane was tied into a low pony tail. He had bags under his once glowing emerald eyes, and his skin was pale, almost lifeless.

He was broken, from coming home and finding the note on the dining table to finding Roxas in the bathroom, on the floor, lying in his own pool of blood. Or how he fell to the ground and his lover wouldn't move, or respond, no matter how much he yelled, or cried. It was too late, he knew that. The sad man, to who didn't know what to do anymore sat reading. New tears staining his face more and more as he read the letter. His heart breaking as he read the words.

"Axel,

My love, you are the only thing stopping me. I love you more than words could ever describe. You made me feel so wonderful, and I don't know where I'd have been without you.

You know, I had thought about it lately, but every time I thought of you, I said no. But Ax, I can't anymore. This lingering feeling is eating my from the inside out. I can only do so much. I already went and spent all the time hiding my blades. You tried so hard to help. I love you even more for that, but nothing can save me from myself, babe. "

"Rox, _**I'm so sorry**_, I tried. It wasn't enough. I wasn't enough, baby come back, _please_." The redhead sobbed as fresh tears rolled down his tattooed cheeks.

"I never thought that I would spend so much time writing out a note. I digress. But I remember the first time we met two years ago. I saw you and I knew that you would be the one. I remember our first kiss, you took me to the clock tower at sunset and kissed me with the most passion, but it was so gentle and caring. Or when we first had sex, and you laid out the flowers and candles and made the night so special.

Axel, it was never you. Please don't beat yourself up over this. It was my choice, okay? I want you to live your life, happy, carefree. You are my world, no matter what, I will always be with you.

I love you, more than there are days, stars and infinities. Dream on, babe.

Roxas."

The note killed the man. He kept thinking how it _**was **_his fault. He couldn't save him. He wanted to. But no matter what, in the end, it didn't stop the love of his from slitting his wrists that day, while he was at work.

"Roxy, why were you so unhappy, I thought you were getting better! I miss you so much. Come back to me please! We wanted a family and a life, and now I won't ever get that. It was you! It was all for you, I love _you_! No one else!" He cried into his hands.

~0~

At his funeral, Roxas' parents, three best friends, Hanyer, Pence, and Olette, his cousin Sora, and his longtime boyfriend Riku along with their adopted daughter Kairi, aunts, uncles, teachers all showed. At least a hundred people were there. When final words came, Axel went up to Roxas in his casket and looked at the smooth skin, and hauntingly beautiful face of the man he loved. "Roxas, you know, I can never forget you. I love you so much, and I was going to ask you to marry me... You were the light of my life. Baby, I hope you're looking over me, and are proud. I'm going to adopt a little girl, and I want her to know all about her mommy that she'd have. I love you baby, always." And with that, Axel slipped a gorgeous silver band with diamonds encrusted in it, into the casket, and onto Roxas' finger. He wanted to have him have it.

People expressed their condolences to him as well as his family. Axel left at the end of the day with a tear stained face.

~0~

A year after his death, Axel was able to adopt a little girl, Namine. Or Nami for short. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair that she wore to the side. She reminded him so much of Roxas. He told her about her "mommy". Even after a year, Axel still cries, he still wonders what he could have done differently. But he cares for Nami.

_Baby, you'd have been an amazing parent, you were always so good with kids._ He thought.

"Daddy, can we go visit mommy today? I made a drawing! Look, it's a portrait!" Nami exclaimed. "Of course hunny, we'll go after dinner, okay?" "Okay, daddy, I love you!" "I love you too."

After they visited the grave, Axel put his daughter to bed, and realized, in the midst of the mess, things will get better. He realized, no matter what he did, it wouldn't have changed the outcome. He knows now, that his main priority is his daughter. He still cries.

I'm moving on, I have the family I wanted, and hope you know how much I still miss you. Roxas, I never expected this to happen to us. But I swear, I will take care of Nami, and I wish you could've met her. She is such a wonderful little girl. I love you baby, forever and a day. I promise."

AN: Well, that's it. I'm better at writing more tragic, sad things. I really love AkuRoku, and I was listening to Pandora and I got this idea in my head, that woah, what if Axel found Roxas, dead, with a suicide note? Then I go this~ Anyways, R&R please! Love you guys~ Thanks for the support!


End file.
